


5 Things the Team Found Out About Natasha (+1 Thing She Told Them)

by keepitdreamin



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Natasha-centric, Slight Stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a very private person and doesn't really share a lot of things, even with her teammates. Here are five things that the team found out about Natasha and the one thing that she told them directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things the Team Found Out About Natasha (+1 Thing She Told Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so here are some team interactions centered around Natasha, in 5+1 format.  
> Clintasha is definitely a thing in this universe, though it's not really expounded upon till the last section. Stony is also mentioned slightly.

5 Things the Team Found Out About Natasha

\+ 1 Thing She Told Them

 

 

**1\. She has a sweet tooth.** _  
_

Clint found out Natasha had a sweet tooth before she was Natasha, still just the Black Widow- World's Deadliest Assassin. Their paths had intersected a few times before and again on this night. She was undercover inside a gala, stealing information or assassinating someone, Clint never got the full story. He was in a tree halfway across the property waiting for a target, spying on the party through his sniper scope. He spotted her immediately, but when he called it in to Coulson, his orders remained- wait for his target and take him out- with an added: do NOT interfere with the Widow. He'd shrugged and continued watching the party and waiting for the target.

The longer the target _failed_ to show and the more convinced Clint got that he _wasn't_ going to show at all, the more he amused himself spying on the other attendees. He spotted the host and a busboy sneak a kiss behind a curtain. A woman who came with one man but left with a different one. Some people drinking enthusiastically, and others who carried the same drink around all night, pretend sipping.

When the Black Widow came into view, he tracked her movements. Typical party behavior, blending seamlessly into the crowd. Clint was even slightly impressed. But not so much when she moved even closer to the windows. If he was told to kill her right now, he could, easily, which was a huge mistake on her part. Then he realized what had drawn her to the windows, the dessert tables laid out below them. He watched amused as she delicately picked her way through a few trays, nibbling discreetly at a wide variety of sweets. Clint filed that information away as possibly useful.

After her official SHIELD probationary period was over, Clint bought out half a bakery and one of every kind of candy available in the nearest convenience store, and left them in her quarters. She never formally acknowledged the gesture, but the next week when he was eating in the cafeteria, she sat beside him and offered him half a Hershey's bar.

-

Coulson found out Natasha had a sweet tooth about a year into being her handler. It'd taken a while but she was finally starting to relax around him (he was sure Clint had a lot to do with her progress). He was eating lunch in his office and Natasha came in to refile a mission report that had gone missing (some kind of computer glitch). He was intently reading a section when she asked, “Are you going to eat that?”

He looked up to see her motioning at a brownie that he'd set to the side earlier and had nearly forgotten about. “No, go ahead.”

“Thank you.” She reached forward, sliding it to her side of the desk and carefully breaking it into several smaller pieces. He watched bemusedly as she concentrated on the brownie, nibbling slowly, before he turned back to the paperwork. After that, he always brought an extra dessert in his lunch.

-

Tony _technically_ didn't find out Natasha had a sweet tooth because she was Natalie Rushman at the time. And _really_ it'd been Pepper who'd noticed then told him, but whatever, he would have figured it out eventually, you know, when he wasn't dying and all. But yeah, Pepper, who'd become so conditioned to tracking Tony's eating habit, couldn't help but notice that Natalie didn't eat that much, at least, not around anyone else. The only thing that she did eat regularly, no matter who was around, were desserts. Chocolates, brownies, cupcakes, whatever. She'd pick them apart and nibble, but she definitely had a sweet tooth. On longer days, sweets were the only things Pepper was positive Natalie ate, so she took to leaving little bowls of different candies around her office and conference rooms. Supposedly for everyone, but specifically for Natalie, who, Pepper also noticed, always looked happier and more relaxed after a sweet.

-

They were on the run, stopped at a gas station for fuel and nourishment. Steve grabbed bottled water, Gatorade, and some of the relatively “healthier” snack foods and went to the front to pay. As he placed his load on the counter, two packs of mini donuts and an assortment of candy bars were tossed beside it. At his raised brow, Natasha shrugged and left to wait in the car. She shared the donuts, but the candy was all for her.

-

It was her birthday. Her _real_ birthday, not the one she celebrated with Clint- the day he'd recruited _Natasha_ into SHIELD- not even the made up one on the _Black Widow's_ files. This was _Natalia's_ birthday and she observed it on her own. Today was a good birthday as far as they went. Thor was away with Jane; Tony and Clint were taking Steve to a museum or the movies? Somewhere to further his modern day education; and Bruce was holed up doing science somewhere. Natasha had taken the day off from SHIELD and had avoided her teammates till they'd left. Now she was relaxing in the dining room, eating cake and reading a favorite novel.

“What's the cake for?” Natasha jumped in surprise and Bruce held up his hands, “Whoah, sorry to startle you.” Natasha visibly relaxed once she'd decided Bruce wasn't a threat.

“So… the cake. Any reason or did you just feel like cake?” Natasha studied him intently before taking another bite and shrugging.

“It's birthday cake, and you may have some as long as you keep it between us, deal?” Bruce nodded and made a sealing his lips motion.

“Not a word.” He cut himself a slice and sat across from her, flicking through a newspaper as they ate in companionable silence. “Happy birthday by the way,” Bruce murmured without looking up.

(The next year, Natasha finds a cake on the counter and written on top in fancy icing script: “Sorry for the scare.” She gets Jarvis to call Bruce up from the lab, and he is now the only other person on the planet who knows and celebrates her birthday.)

-

Thor insisted on throwing a feast after the had defeated “Rat Man”. (That wasn't his actual name of course but he _was_ located in the sewers and did have eerily rodent like features. Clint had toyed around calling him Splinter, but only Bruce and Tony had watched the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles so it'd been abandoned.) And because Thor was intent on every one of them enjoying themselves, he provided a selection of all their favorite foods. Steve, Tony, Bruce, even Clint were easy- they'd all made their food preferences known at previous times. Natasha however was still a very private person and Thor had no idea what the Lady Spider enjoyed.

He made up for that ignorance by providing a full arrange of Russian dishes for her. When she saw the spread, she'd arched her eyebrows, and Thor had shrugged and beamed. “There must be something here you are fond of.” She'd smiled and reached for a Pączki. (At future feasts, Thor always made sure to have a wide selection of desserts.)

* * *

 

**2\. She's _very_ competitive.** _  
_

It'd been a _huge_ mistake on Tony's part to suggest a Wii sports tournament. They were all ridiculously strong and skilled, and _some_ of them were a little too enthusiastic. He made wrist straps mandatory after Thor got a little too enthusiastic bowling and the remote crashed through a wall.

5 hours and half a dozen near fist fights later and Natasha alone stood victorious. The rest of the Avengers were sprawled exhausted on the surrounding chairs and couches as she casually removed her wrist strap and sauntered out of the room. She might not be the strongest of the group, but she was definitely the most competitive and the most determined to win.

* * *

 

**3** **.** **She's a total f** **angirl.** _  
_

In the hotel after their first mission, Natasha flicked on the tv before flopping on the bed and Clint headed directly to the shower. He came out a while later to find Natasha laid out with her eye's mostly closed and the tv playing _Star Trek: the Original Series_. He grimaced and went to change the channel.

“If you touch that button, I _will_ kill you.” Clint turned and no, she hadn't moved an inch. Clint weighed both options, and decided that he could live through a few episodes of cheesy sci-fi, probably not if the Black Widow carried through with her threat.

-

Thor almost changed the channel while she was watching _Supernatural_. A carefully thrown knife made him withdraw his hand. After a few tense minutes, he quickly got into it and they made it through 3 seasons that week.

-

The team had taken it upon themselves to teach Steve about modern day music, pop culture, tv, movies, clothing, etc etc. So when Natasha dragged him into the lounge and made him sit, he wasn't too surprised or concerned.

By the end of the first season, Steve was completely hooked on _Sherlock_ , and, after they had finished the other 2, Natasha introduced Steve into the glorious online world of fandom: fanart, fanfiction, and shipping. Tony was surprised the next week when teaching Steve about different social media sites that he already knew how Tumblr worked, though he blushed and refused to answer when Tony asked about his blog.

-

She had just started the first Harry Potter movie when Tony and Bruce emerged from the lab. At the familiar opening theme, they scrambled for the couch, settling in comfortably as Dumbledore appeared on the screen

“Marathon?” Tony asked excitedly. Natasha nodded and he and Bruce high fived before Tony requested Dummy to make a bowl of popcorn.

* * *

 

**4\. She's an animal whisperer.** _  
_

The dog was huge. And mad. And possibly rabid. And _definitely_ not something you wanted to encounter, ever. The criminal of the week (some guy making giant killer robots from his scrapped car lot) was standing by the gate, one hand on the latch and ready to unleash the beast on Natasha who unfortunately was right in its path with no backup.

Clint was out of arrows and though he was scrambling over the junkyard as fast as he could, there was no way he could get there in time. Tony's suit had been caught in a crusher- with him in it- before he'd managed to short it; but the suit had shorted as well, so he was stuck there till someone else managed to come rescue him. Steve had been somehow taken hostage by one of the robots which was now trying to literally squeeze the life from him even as he struggled to get over to Natasha. Thor and the Hulk were still fighting some of the larger robots through the junkyard, presumably unaware of the danger Natasha was facing head on.

So there was Natasha, staring down the villain as he _finally_ released the monster dog. Steve, Tony and Clint watched in horror, unable to look away even as they expected the worst. The giant dog- at least her weight, probably more- ran right for Natasha, barking and snarling as the villain laughed evilly. Natasha simply stood there, staring down the animal, not making a move to get away or search for a weapon. This certainly looked like the end of the infamous Black Widow.

Except… as the dog got closer, she quirked an eyebrow and it stopped. Skidded then sat right in front of her, panting but not barking. As the villain realized _something was not right_ , the dog let out a soft whine and Natasha reached out and scratched behind its ear. It whined happily and dropped to its stomach before rolling submissively on its back at her feet.

“For your sake, I hope you have another plan,” she said drily as Thor and Hulk, done fighting the bigger robots, crashed into the scene. Hulk went right for the crusher, pulling it apart and grabbing Tony. Thor came down and swung Mjölnir through the bot holding Steve, knocking it out of commission as Clint dropped from the surrounding wreckage. The villain backed up slowly as Thor, Steve, Clint and Hulk (still holding Tony) approached menacingly. Natasha stepped forward as well and with a wave of her hand the dog followed, now growling and baring its teeth at its former master. “Cuz, dogs? Not a threat.”

And that was how the team found out Natasha was some kind of animal whisperer, which came in handy on future missions. Not so much when the Tower played host to an assortment of strays, most of whom vehemently disliked everyone _except_ for Natasha.

* * *

 

**5\. She's a pretty awesome cook.** _  
_

Clint and Coulson were away for a little over a month on a mission that had turned into a giant clusterfuck. They were lucky to have gotten out alive and once back on American soil had skipped the SHIELD debrief (Coulson said Fury could wait another day and he definitely owed them after _that_ disaster, and Clint wholeheartedly agreed). Instead, they'd headed to the apartment Clint owned off base to crash.

They walked in, expecting the place to be cold and empty after a month of disuse, but they walked in to find the place pleasantly warm, and some delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. They followed their noses and found Natasha, in sweats and a too big tee that Clint swore he'd lost 6 months ago, hair pulled back into a messy bun, standing at the stove stirring a pot of pasta sauce. They stopped in surprise, unsure of what to do with this _domestic_ scene.

She turned as soon as Clint stepped through the doorway. “Welcome back. Dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes. That should give you both enough time for showers.” She waved them out of the kitchen.

That night Clint and Coulson were treated to some of the _best_ food they'd had in a long time, and they'd both been undercover at some of the world's best restaurants.

-

It wasn't anywhere on her resume that she was a world class chef, which Tony thought was a grievous oversight. When he'd asked her for dinner, he'd assumed she would order something from one of his favorite restaurants or something. He wasn't expecting her to actually _cook_ for him. And definitely wasn't expecting it to be this good.

He'd only mentioned offhand that he was feeling a New Orleans, Cajuny feel tonight, but she'd taken that comment and made the _best_ Bourbon Chicken he'd had. Even better than what he'd had actually _on_ Bourbon Street. She didn't stay his assistant for much long after that, and he was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to try more of her cooking.

-

Thor came back on a Tuesday night when the tower was mostly empty. Clint and Steve were on a mission. Tony had dragged Bruce with him to Malibu for a week of relaxation after a particularly bad Hulk-out.

He returned to the tower in a flash of lightning and roll of thunder, expecting it to be empty. Instead he was greeted with a brightly lit floor and Natasha laying out dinner.

“Lady Natasha! What is this feast?” he boomed with a wide smile.

“Hello Thor. I wasn't sure what you eat on Asgard, so I made some traditional Norse dishes for you.”

Thor inhaled deeply and his smile grew even wider before he pulled her into a nearly bone crushing hug. “This is an excellent and unexpected treat! Thank you very much!” He released her after a minute and dove into the spread.

“Did Jane not feed you?” she asked as he commenced eating _literally_ everything she'd prepared.

He took a pause and laughed. “Nay, I have had adequate nutrition. It has simply been quite a long time since I ate any Midgardian Nordic food this delicious.” He smiled, a little smaller, a little more personal. “It is truly a wonderful gesture. Thank you for preparing it for me.”

Natasha took a sip of wine and nodded. “You're welcome.”

-

Today, Thor was in Arkansas visiting Jane, Clint was spending some time actually managing his apartment building (and managing of course meant taking care of the tracksuit wearing asshole gang but had declined Natasha's help- apparently Kate was itching for some real action and had literally begged him to let her help), and Tony was away on some kind of business (Pepper had shown up that morning, put him in a suit, and dragged him out with barely a word to anyone else). Natasha was enjoying a day off without the, frankly, loudest and most disruptive of her teammates, but Steve and Bruce, without Tony to flirt and do science with respectively, were like two mopey puppies and it was starting to get to her.

By noon, Natasha threw down her book and stormed out of the room with a shout of, “That's it! I give up!” Steve and Bruce looked at each other and shrugged.

At five, Jarvis relayed a request from Natasha to go to the dining room, with an added reminder of what happened to Agent Barton last time he made her wait. They were in the dining room the next minute and stopped at the scene.

“You look...” Steve started.

“Really nice,” Bruce concluded.

“Thank you. I went '50s, cuz none of us actually lived that, so maybe you'll both cheer up a little.” Natasha smoothed her skirt. “The whole meal is themed actually. Jarvis?” she called.

Dummy, Butterfingers and You entered carrying several trays, placing them gently on the table. “Sit boys. I know Tony's gone and I know that makes you sad, so enjoy dinner.” They sat and Natasha picked up a wine glass, but before she took a sip she added, “If you even look mopey or mention him once, I will poison everything you eat for the next month.”

“…Good to know,” Bruce laughed and helped himself to some casserole.

When Tony came home around midnight, he found the three of them drinking coffee and playing darts, Natasha still in her purple '50's dress, and some leftovers that he gratefully dug into.

* * *

 

**+1.**

“I'm pregnant.”

The Avengers reactions were priceless, and Natasha made a note to have Jarvis print stills for her and put in a scrap book.

Tony had been taking a sip of scotch and did a very impressive spit take.

Steve was startled enough to drop his pencil, then blushed profusely as he fumbled for it.

Thor beamed and heartily said, “What joyous news Lady Spider! Many congratulations!”

Bruce carefully closed the medical journal he'd been reading before looking up and offering a small smile and a soft, “Congratulations Natasha.”

Clint dropped from the vents and landed beside her. “Yes! _Yes_!” he fist pumped and did a little victory dance. “I _knew_ something was up with you!” She shoved him roughly to the side. He stumbled overdramatically and laughed, before throwing an arm over her shoulders and hugging her close to his side. _“We're having a baby, my baby and me,”_ he crooned, twirling her around happily.

“I get that reference,” Steve muttered, and Tony shoved him with a laugh.

“Congrats guys for bringing a new baby assassin into the world. Here's hoping they have Natasha's looks… and smarts… and skills, and Clint's… I don't know… eyesight?” Tony raised his glass in a toast before downing his remaining scotch.

Clint turned to Natasha and flashed her his best puppy dogs eyes. “May I, Tasha, pleaaaase?”

She studied Tony for a second before her lips quirked into a smile, and she nodded.

“Ow!” Tony shouted as all of a sudden he was pelted with corn kernels. He pulled up a pillow to protect his face. “Why the hell do you carry around kernels?!?”

“Duh, for this exact reason, Tony.” Clint jumped on top of an armchair to get a better angle.

Steve weighed his chances quickly, then hopped over the couch and moved out of Hawkeye's line of fire. “Traitor!” Tony yelled after him. “I thought you loved me!”

“Sorry but not that much Tony,” Steve called from the safety of the hallway.

After a few more seconds of being hit by corn kernels (and damn those _hurt_ ), Tony finally yelled, “Okay okay I concede! I hope they have your aim too. Happy?”

Clint dropped the remaining kernels and shrugged. “Yes.” Then he moved back to Natasha. “We're having a baby!”

“Well, _I'm_ having the baby technically, but yes, we'll be parents.” She smiled happily, and Clint whooped, swooping her into his arms.

“We're gonna be the best fucking parents!” he swung her around again and laughed happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like this that much, but hey! I wrote and finished it! whooh!  
> Like always, any mistakes are entirely my own and if you spot any, let me know!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Oh yes! and the reference Steve gets is from I Love Lucy, when Ricky sings, "We're Having a Baby" to Lucy. I Love Lucy was on his list of things to catch up on and I had this idea that Tony had sat and bingewatched it with him.


End file.
